legofandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:InfamousQ
Hei - Hello! Olen huomannut, että artikkelissa TECHNIC, on suuri osa WikiPedian sisältöä. Artikkeli rikkoo siis lisenssiä. Jos virhettä ei välittömästi poisteta, joudun ilmoittamaan asiasta Wikiaan, jolloin koko artikkeli poistetaan. HelpBot - Autan wiki-asioissa ---- I have noticed that the article TECHNIC, is a large part of the contents of Wikipedia. Article, therefore, violates the license. If the error is not immediately remedied, but I have to inform Wikia, when the whole article be deleted HelpBot - I would point the wiki matters :Taitaa olla HelpBot botti mutta sanotaanpa silti että muistin vuoksi: TECHNIC artikkeli on miltei sama Wikipediassa ja Wikipalikassa koska olen kirjoittanut ne molemmat. --- Q, Palikkatakomosta 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.25 (UTC) Kieltenvälisistä linkeistä Hei! Olen muokkaillut paljon muissakin wikeissä, joissa on aina kieltenvälisiä linkkejä (linkit muihin erikielisiin samasta aiheesta kertoviin wikeihin). Onko täällä sellaista käytäntöä? — X-wing (Pulinanurkkaus—luomukset ja töherrykset) 13. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.00 (UTC) :Kyllähän meillä sellainen käytäntö on. Käytäntö on vain tullut voimaan niin vast'ikään ettei sitä ole kovin käytetty. Voit lukea asiasta lisää WikiPalikan foorumilta. --- Q, Palikkatakomosta 13. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.44 (UTC) Roskaa Tämän tiedoston voi poistaa. En huomannut että aiheesta oli jo sivu (ja kuva) olemassa. — X-wing (Pulinanurkkaus—luomukset ja töherrykset) 19. syyskuuta 2010 kello 16.45 (UTC) Pientä kyselyä muutamista asioista Havaitsin muokatessani että täältä puuttuu kokonaan kuvien tekijänoikeusmallineet, kuten Fairuse-malline. Itse en ole kovin haka mallineiden kanssa, joten olisiko sinun mahdollista tuunata tällainen malline? Toiseksi, huomasin tästä wikistä puuttuvan suositellut sivut kokonaan, joten pari viikkoa sitten tekaisin tällaisen artikkelin, jota ajattelin ehdottaa. Eihän se kovin pitkä ole, mutta laajempi kuin moni muu tämän pedian artikkeleista ja vuotta lukuun ottamatta täysin punalinkitön :) Äänestys on sivun keskustelusivulla. Ajattelin tekaista muutaman muunkin sellaisen :) Vielä yksi pienempi juttu: olisiko tuota käyttäjälistaa syytä päivittää. Tuossa sivupalkissa oleva huippukäyttäjät-listakin on varmasti jo kuukausia vanha... — X-wing (Pulinanurkkaus—luomukset ja töherrykset) 26. syyskuuta 2010 kello 12.08 (UTC) :Käyttäjälistan päivityksestä sen verran että se on automaattinen toiminto eikä sen sisältöön voi kovin helposti koskea. Kyllä se ajan kanssa päivittyy. --- Q, Palikkatakomosta 4. lokakuuta 2010 kello 21.16 (UTC) Ylläpitäjä? Hei taas! Ajattelin pyrkiä ylläpitäjäksi, sillä muut ylläpitäjät eivät ole kovin aktiivisia tällä hetkellä. Lisäksi ajattelin, että taidan mallineiden koodauksen ja html:n melko hyvin niin meinasin vähän piristää pediamme ulkoasua ja tehdä siitä paremmin muotoillun vandalismin kannalta. Lisäksi olen hyvä auttamaan uusia käyttäjiä alkuun, kuten on tullut todettua jo Jedipedian puolella. P.S. Jälleen uusi suositeltu sivu -äänestys, otahan kantaa :D — X-wing (Pulinanurkkaus—luomukset ja töherrykset) 4. lokakuuta 2010 kello 12.06 (UTC) Lego Wiki Portugalin Hei, InfamousQ Anteeksi, emme tiedä onko se teille keskustella tästä. Mutta jos olet järjestelmänvalvoja, voit auttaa minua. Kuten ehkä tiedätte, on olemassa muita Lego wikien muita kieliä ja kääntämään koko yhteisö on linkki välikieli. Olin Keski Wiki ja pitäneet minun pyytää välikieli välillä WikiPalikka ja Lego Wiki. Olen lisäämällä välikieli Lego Wiki voisi tehdä samoin? Alkuperäinen viesti Olá, InfamousQ Desculpe, não sei se é com você que devo discutir isto. Mas se você é um administrador, poderá me ajudar. Como deve saber, existem outras wikis de Lego em outros idiomas e para ligar toda esta comunidade, existe a ligação Interlanguage. Eu fui na Central da Wiki e já atenderam meu pedido Interlanguage entre a WikiPalikka e a Lego Wiki. Estou adicionando o Interlanguage na Lego Wiki, poderia fazer o mesmo? Thales César (discussão) 12. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 21.32 (UTC) Muuttamisesta Olen miettinyt tuota wikien jatkuvaa muuttoa pois Wikiasta ja ajattelin, että WikiPalikka voisi liittyä tähän jatkuvasti kasvavaan joukkoon. Syynä tähän esim. kehnot ulkoasut ja bugiset lisäosat, eikä oletusulkoasua ole mahdollista vaihtaa vaikka Monobookiksi ja lisää syitä löytyy vielä, en tosin ala niitä luettelemaan tässä tai muuten istun tässä vielä keskiyöllä ja koko käyttäjäsivusi täyttyy Wikian arvostelusta :P Joka tapauksessa, uutena isäntänä tulisi olemaan ShoutWiki, jossa tosin on ollut palvelinongelmia viime aikoina, mutta asia ratkennee pian :) Yhteyttä voi ottaa vaikka Jack Phoenixiin Shoutwikin puolella, hän kuuluu Shoutwikin asiakaspalveluun ja tunnen hänet Jedipedian puolelta :) --Xwing 21. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 18.17 (UTC) ::Itse asiassa minulla olisi vähän toisenlainen ajatus.. Palikkatakomo on vuoden vaihteessa siirtynyt uuteen osoitteeseen ja palvelimeen. Minusta olisi täysin mahdollista että siirtäisimme Wiki-toiminnan suoraan Takomon alaisuuteen eli Takomon serverillä ylläpidettäisiin myös wikia (pohjana vaikka alkuperäisen Wikipedian mediawiki). Itse pidin erästä wikiä yllä aikanaan LAML.orgissa ja se oli aika helppo käyttöinen ja vaivaton homma ylläpidettäväksi. Toki muutosta pitää sopia Takomon väen kanssa mutta tuskin näen asiassa mitään huonoa. Wikin sijaitseminen Takomon sivustollahan vain lisäisi mahdollisuuksia Takomon ja Wikin palveluiden yhteensovittamiseen (esim. Takomon etusivulla "kuukauden artikkeli"). Samalla varmaan useampikin kaveri innostuisi liittymään Wikin editoimiseen.. ::Mitäs sanot? --- Q, Palikkatakomosta 21. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 20.32 (UTC) :::Tämäkin vaihtoehto vaikuttaa vallan mainiolta. Näin saisimme tänne lisää porukkaa ja innokkaita lukijoita ja muutkin teemat kuin erikoisalueeni Lego Star Wars saisivat laajennusta :) En siis vastusta, ajatus on varsin hyvä. Kumman valitsemme? -- X-wing 22. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 15.04 (UTC) Vastaus viestiisi Hei InfamousQ, ja kiitos viestistäsi! Vastasin sinulle omalla keskustelusivullani -- napsauta tätä, niin pääset tarkastelemaan viestiketjua. Elseweyr kerro • 27. toukokuu 2014, 22:05:33